List of home media releases
A list of Primeval and Primeval: New World home releases of all DVD and Blu-rays releases of the British ITV series and the Canadian spin-off that are sold in the United Kingdom, Australia, the United States of America, Germany, France and Asia. Rating intials *'PG' - Parental guidance recommended for young viewers, UK *'12' - Suitable for viewers over the age of 12, UK. *'M' - Not recommended for children under the age of 15, Australia. =United Kingdom/Australian releases= The Complete Series One DVD '''Primeval: The Complete Series One is a DVD containing Series 1 of the ITV show; Primeval. It was released on 19th March 2007, straight after the first series ended. Blurb Discs Disc one *Episode 1.1 *Episode 1.2 *Episode 1.3 Disc two *Episode 1.4 *Episode 1.5 *Episode 1.6 *''The Making of Primeval'' Running time *Disc one: 135 mins *Disc two: 180 mins *Total: 315 mins Trivia *This DVD is the only one to have a UK rating of PG. *This DVD is the only one to include the Next Time trailers at the end of each episode. *The internal cover is the promo image of Cutter in the Permian with a volcano and a heard on Scutosaurus in the background. The Complete Series Two DVD '''Primeval: The Complete Series Two is a DVD containing Series 2 of Primeval. It was released on 17th March 2008, around a month after the second series ended. UK blurb Australian blurb Discs Disc one *Episode 2.1 *Episode 2.2 *Episode 2.3 *''Through the Anomaly'' *''Audio commentary for Episode 2.1'' Disc two *Episode 2.4 *Episode 2.5 *Episode 2.6 *Episode 2.7 *''Audio commentary for Episode 2.4'' Running time *Disc one: 180 mins *Disc two: 235 mins *Total: 415 mins Trivia *The Australian blurb refers to the Columbian Mammoth as a Woolly Mammoth. *The internal cover is the promo image of two raptors jumping through an Anomaly on the Bowling alley. The Complete Series Three DVD '''Primeval: The Complete Series Three is a DVD containing Series 3 of Primeval. It was released on 30th May 2009. However, due to the series finale being postponed for a week because of Britain's Got Talent, this DVD actually came out a week before the series ended. This meant that people who had pre-ordered it could watch the final episode before it came out on British television. UK blurb Australian blurb Discs Disc one *Episode 3.1 *Episode 3.2 *Episode 3.3 *Episode 3.4 *Audio commentary for Episode 3.3 Disc two *Episode 3.5 *Episode 3.6 *Episode 3.7 *Episode 3.8 *Audio commentary for Episode 3.5 Disc three *Episode 3.9 *Episode 3.10 *''Cutter's Odyssey'' *''Genesis of a Creature'' *Audio commentary for Episode 3.10 Running time *Disc one: 235 mins *Disc two: 235 mins *Disc three: 90 mins *Total: 450 mins Trivia *On the DVD with the Giganotosaurus cover, the dust cover has an image with the 5 main characters with the G-rex but the actual DVD cover only has 3 main characters and a different G-rex image. *The internal cover is the promo image of Abby, Connor and Becker defending against some Megopterans in the future. The Complete Series Four DVD '''Primeval: The Complete Series Four is a DVD containing Series 4 of Primeval. It was released on 21st February 2011 after the fourth series had ended. Inside the DVD was also a leaflet advertising Primeval Series 5 on Watch. UK blurb Australian blurb Discs Disc one *Episode 4.1 *Episode 4.2 *Episode 4.3 *Episode 4.4 Disc two *Episode 4.5 *Episode 4.6 *Episode 4.7 * * * * * *''New Dawn - Making the New Primeval Part 1'' Running time *Disc one: TBA *Disc two: TBA *Total: 349 mins Trivia *This is the only DVD not to have a creature on the cover. *The Prequel Webisodes are on Disc two when they need to be watched before the first episode on Disc one. *The Australian blurb says that Philip Burton took charge of the ARC operation, when he only had partial ownership over the ARC, and also incorrectly states that Ethan Dobrowski and Gideon join the team when they did not. *The internal cover is a promo image of an Anomaly inside the ARC Hub near Lester's office. The Complete Series Five DVD '''Primeval: The Complete Series Five is a DVD containing Series 5 of Primeval. It was released on 4th of July 2011, about a week after the season finale was broadcast. Blurb Discs Disc one *Episode 5.1 *Episode 5.2 *Episode 5.3 Disc Two *Episode 5.4 *Episode 5.5 *Episode 5.6 *''New Dawn - Making the New Primeval Part 2'' Running Time *Disc one: TBA *Disc two: TBA *Total: 302 mins Trivia *The blurb: **Does not mention Becker as a main character when listing them. **Pretty much lists all the encountered creature in the exact order of appearance for 5.1, 5.2, 5.3, 5.5, 5.4. *On the main DVD cover: **Only 3 team members are present instead of the usual 5. However some alternate covers have the 5 main characters as usual. **On the back of the cover, the picture of the T-Rex is the Walking With Dinosaurs version not the Primeval one. **The Anomalies on the front and back are of the Series 2-3 design, not the Series 4-5 design which were noticeably different. *The internal cover is a promo image of the ARC Hub. The Complete Series One and Two DVD '''Primeval: The Complete Series One and Two is a DVD release of Series 1 and Series 2 of Primeval. Series One - Three DVD '''Primeval: Series One - Three is the DVD set containing Series 1, Series 2 and Series 3 of Primeval. The Primeval series 1-3 boxset was released on 1st June 2009. It contains 7 discs. On both sides of the main box there is a gray Anomaly. The Complete Series One - Five DVD '''Primeval: The Complete Series One - Five is a DVD release of Series 1, Series 2, Series 3, Series 4 and Series 5 of Primeval. The Complete Series Four Blu-Ray '''Primeval: The Complete Series Four Blu-Ray is a DVD release of Series 4 of Primeval. It is essentially the same as the Series 4 DVD but in High Definition. The Complete Series Five Blu-Ray '''Primeval: The Complete Series Five Blu-Ray is a DVD release of Series 5 of Primeval. It is essentially the same as the Series 5 DVD but in High Definition. Primeval New World DVD & Blu-Ray The Primeval: New World DVD and Blu-ray contain the first and only season of the Canadian Primeval spin-off. =International releases= United States releases Primeval Vol 1 Region 1 DVD.jpg|Volume 1 containing Series 1 and Series 2 Primeval-V2 US R1 DVD box.jpg|Volume 2 containing Series 3 Primeval-US-Volume3-DVD.jpg|Volume 3 containing Series 4 and Series 5 German releases Primeval - Rückkehr der Urzeitmonster (Return of the primitive monsters) Primeval-Series1-GermanDVD.jpeg|Series 1 German DVD Primeval-Series2-GermanDVD.jpeg|Series 2 German DVD Primeval-Series3-GermanDVD.jpeg|Series 3 German DVD Primeval-Series4-GermanDVD.jpeg|Series 4 German DVD Primeval-Series5-GermanDVD.jpeg|Series 5 German DVD Primeval-Series1-GermanDVDback.jpeg|Series 1 German DVD backcover Primeval-Series2-GermanDVDback.jpeg|Series 2 German DVD backcover Primeval-Series3-GermanDVDback.jpeg|Series 3 German DVD backcover Primeval-Series4-GermanDVDback.jpeg|Series 4 German DVD backcover Primeval-Series5-GermanDVDback.jpeg|Series 5 German DVD backcover Primeval-Series1&2-GermanDVD.jpg|Series 1 & 2 German DVD Primeval-Series1-3-GermanDVD.JPG|Series 1 - 3 German DVD Primeval-Series4&5-GermanDVD.jpeg.jpg|Series 4 & 5 German DVD Primeval-Series1-5-GermanDVD.JPG|Series 1 - 5 German DVD PrimevalNewWorld-GermanBluray.jpg|Primeval New World German Blu-ray French releases Nick Cutter et les Portes du Temps for Series 1-3 and Les Portes du Temps for Series 4-5 PrimevalSeries1FrenchDVD.jpg|Series 1 French DVD PrimevalSeries2FrenchDVD.jpg|Series 2 French DVD PrimevalSeries3FrenchDVD.jpg|Series 3 French DVD PrimevalSeries4FrenchDVD.jpg|Series 4 French DVD PrimevalSeries5FrenchDVD.jpg|Series 5 French DVD Thai release PrimevalSeries1ThaiDVD.jpg|Series 1 Thai DVD steelbook PrimevalSeries2ThaiDVD.jpg|Series 2 Thai DVD steelbook PrimevalSeries3ThaiDVD.jpg|Series 3 Thai DVD steelbook PrimevalSeries4ThaiDVD.jpg|Series 4 Thai DVD steelbook PrimevalSeries1ThaiDVDBackcover.jpg|Series 1 Thai DVD steelbook backcover PrimevalSeries2ThaiDVDBackcover.jpg|Series 2 Thai DVD steelbook backcover PrimevalSeries3ThaiDVDBackcover.jpg|Series 3 Thai DVD steelbook backcover PrimevalSeries4ThaiDVDBackcover.jpg|Series 4 Thai DVD steelbook backcover Chinese releases Primeval-Series1-ChineseDVD.png|Series 1 Chinese DVD Primeval-Series2-ChineseDVD.png|Series 2 Chinese DVD Primeval-Series4-ChineseDVD.png|Series 4 Chinese DVD Primeval-Series5-ChineseDVD.png|Series 5 Chinese DVD Primeval-Series5-ChineseDVDback.png|Series 5 Chinese DVD backcover Japanese releases Primeval-Series1-JapaneseDVD.png|Series 1 Japanese DVD DVD Releases Category:Merchandise